


Scared to Love You

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: During episode 9, I had fun writing this, M/M, dont worry, it broke me but i wouldve accepted it no matter what cuz i love them, it gets resolved at the end, this had some angst and also some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: Even his "relationship" with Carlos. After they had their meeting this afternoon and everything was settled after the solar explosion, the realization hit TK like an oncoming train.He was in love with Carlos.Yes, it was a very long shot. He wasnt madly in love with him as most would presumably tell in love stories.It might not be like the love he gives Judd, Marjan, Mateo, Paul and Michelle.It might not be the love he gives his dad, but it is a strange love.It's something TK has trouble putting into words because he cant find any. In the million, billions, of words in any language, he cant find one to describe it.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	Scared to Love You

Things had changed between Carlos and TK after he had been shot. Nearly dying, TK was given a second chance (again) and was starting to really question everything in his life.

Even his "relationship" with Carlos. After they had their meeting this afternoon and everything was settled after the solar explosion, the realization hit TK like an oncoming train.

He was in love with Carlos.

Yes, it was a very long shot. He wasnt madly in love with him as most would presumably tell in love stories.

No, he was in love with Carlos. He cared deeply for him and never wanted to see him broken.

After today, he realized that. 

It might not be like the love he gives Judd, Marjan, Mateo, Paul and Michelle.

It might not be the love he gives his dad, but it is a strange love.

It's something TK has trouble putting into words because he cant find any. In the million, billions, of words in any language, he cant find one to describe it. 

He just knows that he doesnt want any friendship with Carlos and doesnt want any stupid flings between them either.

He want some who he can trust, who will take care of him, who will show him love again, but it's all so scary.

He's afraid of losing Carlos almost too much like Alex. He's afraid of giving out his heart, his feelings, himself, again for fear it will all backfire on him and that's that. Theres no more TK.

So, after TK tells the team about his addiction and all the hugging and fake pain and brotherly-sisterly crap, when Carlos walks through those bay doors as Owen is talking to him.

TK is scared, but he also finds trust, love, and caring in those eyes from Carlos. His dad makes a funny retort that makes TK slap him gently.

"How many life changing decisions did you make today?"

It was clear Owen was worried about TK leaping into this with Carlos, but Owen was also proud. He was so proud of his son. He was happy that he was finally trying to move on and Owen trusts his son. He trusts him to make the right decision for himself and his health.

So, TK walks over to Carlos and smiles. "Hey." He whispered, holding out his right arm to wrap around Carlos.

"Hey." Carlos responds, as TK lays his arm around his neck. Carlos kisses his cheek, then gently pecks his neck as his hands gently hold his hips, as if afraid to go further and telling TK "are you comfortable with this?" Then as TK comes closer, he wraps his arms around him, looking once to Owen before closing his eyes.

His hands splay across TK's back and the younger then wraps his arm around Carlos's other side, resting his head down as Carlos does too.

Neither of them move for a minute, loving this embrace. It makes TK feel safe, it gives him a sense of security. For Carlos, it tells a different story. It tells him that he did something right since the dinner fiasco a couple months back, it tells him that TK is okay with him coming into his life.

They stand there a little longer before TK pulls back. Carlos let's go and watches TK.

"Dinner?" TK asks as he looks at him with hopeful eyes. Carlos gives him that little smile he does not to look too excited, and nods. TK smiled and Carlos gently turned. When he did, TK grabs his hand and laces their fingers together. Carlos smiles and they continue their walk to his car that's not too far away.

They get in and they decide where to go from there.

~~~~

Once they left the restaurant, TK froze as he looked up at the sky. Carlos followed his view and smiled, looking at the lights flowing across the sky.

Carlos gently pulled TK along with a smile and TK smiled back. They got into a car and Carlos drove to a field not far out of town and parked it. He got out once he shut the car off and went to TK's side. He helped him out then pulled him onto the hood of his car.

They laid there, against the windshield, side by side, looking at the sky above.

TK kept looking to Carlos then back to the sky above. Carlos had one hand under his head to support it while the other sat gently in his lap.

TK watched him for a minute when Carlos turned to him. He turned away and looked back at the sky.

"What're you thinking about?" Carlos asks, even though he think he already knows.

TK wants to tell him. He wants to tell him that he is so damn scared of this, of them, but he cant find the words. He wants to tell Carlos how much he loves him, but is so scared to try again.

"Thinking that we make a great team." TK smiled at Carlos and Carlos smiled back. TK reaches down and intertwines their fingers before pulling it to his lap. He holds them as they stare at each other for a moment, then they look back at the lights, smiling.


End file.
